Inheritance Cont
by Retelious
Summary: Instead of changing the ending of Inheritance which I didn't like either , the story continues on of Eragon and Saphira. With also of course, Arya and Firnen, and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! this is only my second story (my first sucked anyways) so I hope its good. Takes place right after Inheritance...and yeah. In case your wondering, I also was disappointed with the ending of Inheritance. While I thought of changing the ending, I decided to continue from that ending to write a story and achieve that ending I wanted :D So I hope you all enjoy and happy reading! _

* * *

><p><em>Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer. <em>Those three words rang through Eragon's mind once again, as it was the last three words Arya had spoken to him. Yet it was these three words that were yearning for him to go back to Alagaesia. However, with the need to protect the dragon eggs and Eldunari, he could not afford to. Even if he did go back to find her, she would not approve of such actions.

_Do not weep, little one. Even though we are leaving, it does not mean we are breaking off all contact with her. I'm sure we will be able to find an opportunity to speak with her. _ Saphira spoke, always the one to comfort him. It has been two days since they left Alagaesia, yet little had occurred since they left. The river still continued on through the empty, barren lands with little sign of life. Occasionally, there had been a fox or deer by the river, but no sign of an actual surviving animal in the area.

_You're right. There is always hope that something will change, for the better. _Eragon looked on past the railing, hoping to see a little change in the landscape that they had been on. However, to his dismay, barren land was all he saw.

"Shadeslayer, Brightscales." Eragon turned to see the elf that talking to him, Blodhgarm. "From what we have detected in the wind and water, I suspect that we will be entering an ocean or sea soon, perhaps tomorrow morning. Therefore, we advise that you go back and rest, while we stand on guard for you."

Eragon grunted. It was only midday and he was already being told to go sleep. Nevertheless, what Blodhgarm said was right. "Very well. I will go get something to eat first, then retire to my room."

Pleased, Blodhgarm bowed as Eragon and Saphira left the deck. After he had gotten some fruit and bread from the pantry, he left to his room, with Saphira just outside. He lay on his bed wondering what he would do once he did find a place to stay. Like before, he thought the best plan of action was to first build a suitable home, originally small and then slowly expanding it. After that, if any eggs have hatched, Saphira would start to train the dragon, not to be Rider's dragon, but to be a wild dragon. Soon, he would hope that one of the eggs in Alagaesia would have hatched and that the new Rider and dragon would come join him. It was a process with few steps, but it would be a long process. He only wished that he could help raise these eggs with Arya.

Saphira, feeling the change of emotion in his mind, then spoke, _Sleep, it is not good to fill your thoughts and emotions with such sadness. Also, I do not want to be reminded._

He realized she was talking about Firnen, Arya's green dragon. Agreeing with Saphira, he decided to clear his thoughts and sleep, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, as I love reviews, whether harsh or pleasant :) Constructive criticism, is always appreciated too<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the people who read and favourited my story! Really means a lot for a new/newbie writer! Like last time, this chapter may seem kinda short, and I apologize for that. I promise that my chapters will get longer with more event, I just feel i need these beginning ideas out. I also haven't read any other *after inheritance stories*, just the alternate ending ones, so hopefully my story will be quite different from theirs. Anyways, too much talking, enjoy reading!~

Also, I do not own Inheritance of any of the characters made by Christopher Paolini. All rights go to him.

* * *

><p>Eragon awoke, not because he was fully rested, but because the ship had come to a stop. Rising from his bed, he preceded to his morning activities. Cleaning, shaving, and preparing for rest of the day. He knew that if the ship stopped, he is unlikely to get another chance to rest. After dressing, he went outside. Morning little one. Saphira spoke, as she stretched like a kitten would.<p>

Morning Saphira. Eragon replied. Blodhgarm and the other elves greeted him too, as he stepped to the railing of the ship. What he saw was the end of the empty land and the beginning of an empty sea. The water stretched out as far as he could see. What was on the other end however, he had no idea.

"Shadeslayer, we can continue on and hope to cross this large sea, or we can stay here and train the dragons here." Blodhgarm explained. Eragon considered both possibilities. Staying would not give him nearly as much distance from Alagaesia as he was wanting, but it was safer. Crossing the sea would give him much more distance and a farther place to train the dragons, but was much more dangerous. Knowing everyone was waiting on his decision, he pointed to the sea saying, "We shall cross the sea. It may be more dangerous, but we have the Eldunari with us to provide us the strength against anything that may harm us in there. Also, people from Alagaesia are still able to reach here still pretty easily. We have to move on."

The elves just looked at each other and nodded, starting up the spell to move the ship again and placing wards to protect it. Eragon walked around the ship. With Galbatorix gone and no enemies attacking their ship, he has been left with little to do but wander around the ship and let useless thoughts cloud his mind. He was not expecting to have so much time, as he thought he would be busy taking care of eggs and helping the Eldunari regain their sanity. However, the Eldunari insisted they would take care of the eggs and provide the energy needed. As for the Eldunari, they told Eragon to stay out of it, as they were unlikely to trust another human for a while and once again the Eldunari would deal with it.

Do not worry. Once we get to land, I'm sure we'll have more than enough duties. Saphira assured. Saphira, like Eragon, found it disturbing to have so much free time. She had a little more luxury than Eragon though. Being a dragon, she often flew and hunted away from the ship. Eragon was allowed to ride her once during the trip, however he was told to refrain from riding and conserve energy to prepare against what they could possibly fight. With all the Eldunari, elves, and himself, he felt no need to conserve energy, as they had more than needed.

What do you think is on the other side of this sea, Saphira? Eragon questioned, as he looked upon the endless blue waters.

Saphira snorted. Obviously land. Whether it leads us back to Alagaesia or not, we will encounter land.

Eragon chuckled slightly. Your right, it's going to be land. However, if it was back to Alagaesia, he would have to reach the far end of the land again and settle there. If it's not, then he would settle there, no matter what the conditions were. He had to settle soon. He needed to forget the things he gave up in Alagaesia and needed to find something to put his mind on. In his opinion, starting a new life is the best way to do that.

* * *

><p>Thats chapter 2! Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I promise, it will get longer with more event. Just gotta lay down some thoughts first and stuff. Anyways, please review! Its very much appreciated. Helpful criticism is always great :D<p> 


End file.
